Vaeraleah
Vaeraleah is a red priestess, one of the high-ranking leaders in the religion of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. After King Joffrey Baratheon was assassinated at his own wedding, she resurrected the former King Daveth Baratheon after he died of illness and serves as one of his principal advisors during his campaign to retake the Stormlands. She, along with Melisandre, played a pivotal role in uniting the newly crowned Storm King and King in the North with Daenerys Targaryen, believing the trio have an important part to play in the Great War. As one of the high-ranking R'hllor priests, Vaeraleah's full title is "High Priestess of the Red Temple of Asshai, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light". Personality Unlike Melisandre, Vaeraleah is described as a kind-hearted, compassionate woman. Though she is a devout follower in the Lord of Light, Vaeraleah is not typically portrayed as a religious fanatic as most believe her to be. Abilities Being a red priestess, Vaeraleah possesses a wide range of magical abilities. Divination Vaeraleah can receive prophetic visions from the Lord of the Light by looking into flames. Resurrection Like Thoros and Melisandre, Vaeraleah has the power to resurrect people from the dead by saying a long High Valyrian incantation over the deceased person's body, as shown when she successfully manages to resurrect a deceased Daveth Baratheon. Being a high-ranking priestess, Vaeraleah's magic is considered to be exceptionally powerful, as she can bring a person back to life and restore their health after they have been dead for several months. However, one of the drawbacks of an individual being resurrected of such is that they temporarily suffer from "Resurrection Sickness". As such, the person in question is left in a very weakened state and has to spend a certain amount of time to rest in order for the illness to wear off so their bodies can begin to fully recover. Glamour Magic Vaeraleah has the power to cast glamours, magical illusions which alter the physical perception and appearance of people and objects, as when her ruby necklace was shown to carry one over herself, to give her current beautiful appearance over her old and withered true self. Pyrokinesis Vaeraleah has the ability to generate, manipulate and shoot huge columns or concentric blasts of fire to a multitude of dangerous effects from the palm of her hands. At full power, her pyrokinesis could theoretically be compared to a dragon's fire-breath and is just as devastating. Slowed Aging/Longevity Vaeraleah has somehow managed to stay alive for over three hundred years, as shown when she removes her enchanted ruby necklace and reveals herself to be an old and withered crone. Vaeraleah even claimed that she knew Aegon the Conqueror and advised him after he conquered all of Westeros. Poison Resistance Vaeraleah has shown to have a magical resistance to poisons, as shown she drank and survived a whole cup of poisoned wine with the Tears of Lys during one of her worldly travels. Cold Resistance Being a servant of the Lord of the Light, Vaeraleah once commented to Ser Davos Seaworth that she is incapable of feeling the cold. Quotes Spoken by Vaeraleah :"Lord of Light, cast your light upon us. Show us the path we must walk. For there are those who walk among the darkness. Cruel, twisted, evil men who seek to bring doom upon us all. Lord of Light, bless us with your wisdom. For the night is dark and full of terrors." ―Vaeraleah praying :"I did not come here to this strange land to convert anyone, if that is your fear. Sadly, I admit there are those among our flock who often misinterpret the Lord of Light's teachings and stray too far from the path we are meant to follow." ―Vaeraleah to Davos Seaworth Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Red Priests Category:Under construction Category:Servants and retainers of House Baratheon Category:Status: Alive Category:Asshai'i